Natalie J Robb
' Natalie Joy Robb' is a Scottish actress born in Bellshill, Glasgow on 3rd December 1974. She plays Moira Dingle on Emmerdale. Personal life Born Natalie Joy Robb, she is the youngest of three children. As a child, Robb attended weekend drama groups in Glasgow, where she was discovered by director Alan Macmillan, later going to the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. She made her screen debut as a nine-year-old starring in an STV docudrama with veteran Scots star Tom Conti. At 13, she was awarded the BBC Young Entertainer of the Year award on kids' TV show, Going Live! At age fourteen, she got the role of Trish McDonald in Scottish Soap, Take the High Road, which launched her TV career, with Taggart, Sunburn, Dream Team, Doctors and The Bill following respectively. Robb's parents split up when she was fifteen and she rarely talks to her father, but remains close to her mother, who lives in Spain. Robb plans to set up her own website and work on a long-term goal of making a film telling the story of her mother's life. Robb was once in a band called The Kinky People and also sang "I Will Be There" by a group called Absolutely. In 1997, she released a single with dance group Partizan called "Keep Your Love". Both videos can be found on YouTube. Career Robb is best known for her roles in continuing dramas, initially playing Trish McDonald in Take the High Road before spending one season in the Sky One series Dream Team. She then spent three years in the BBC One daytime soap Doctors before leaving for her most high-profile role of an undercover journalist posing as a police officer PC Andrea Dunbar in The Bill. Her character was based on the BBC's Secret Policeman, Mark Daly, who infiltrated Greater Manchester Police and exposed shocking racism among officers. Robb named Daly as a huge influence on her, and says she was thrilled to meet him at BAFTAs, where he picked up a gong for his work. Robb appeared in EastEnders in July 2006 as Gemma Clewes, the mistress of Max Branning. Later that year she appeared in New Tricks. In March 2007, she appeared in a TV show called Kitchen with Eddie Izzard and in April played the part of museum curator Carla in Sea of Souls. In July 2008, she appeared in The Shepherd: Border Patrol with Jean-Claude Van Damme, where she played Ramona Garcia, a no-nonsense Captain of Border Patrol and love interest of Van Damme. In 2009, she played the part of a counsellor in BBC One drama Waterloo Road. Later in 2009, it was announced that Robb had joined the cast of Emmerdale as part of a new farming family, the Bartons. She plays mother-of-three Moira Barton, alongside James Thornton, Adam Thomas, Sophie Powles and Grace Cassidy. She made her Emmerdale debut on 17th July 2009. Aside from acting, Robb provided vocals in song Keep Your Love, with band Partizan, released in 1997. Category:Emmerdale actors Category:Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In actors